Amy goes bad
by Intelligent Magic
Summary: I've seen loads of fanfics where Ian turns good, In this Amy turns bad!1 bye the way this is my first fanfic so please help, and I have no idea what the ratings mean please help!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I do not own the39clues or any of the characters.**

**by the way this is my first fanfic so please help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've got some ideas but I am really not good at typing them up.**

chapter 1: Amy in London

Amy was sitting on a plane to London, her and dan had decided that this competition wasn't good for them and hence chose to take a, brief, break. Amy was going to london because she had decided that she wanted to stay with Ian no matter what, however when she got to the airport there was a suprise for her; Ian kissing another girl! Seeing this she ran distraught away, Ian saw Amy run away from him and guessed what had happened started to run towards her shouting her name, but Amy couldn't hear him over her tears.

A little while later Amy was at the abigail adams hotel sobbing in her bed, when she got a phone call frome dan in madrid; she picked up the phone and said

"hi-i d-dan" hearing the stutter in Amy's voice he asked what was wrong and after some gentle persuasion she told him about Ian kissing someone else, Dan eventually replied replied "not that I want you to get together with that _cobra_ if you actually loved him, you'd do anything to get him back" after which Amy promptly hung up decided on what to do. Amy came back to her room with a bag labeld deadly poisons and started researching who this girl who dared kiss Ian was.

Ian's pov

I was seeing of the infuriating Megan, my ex-girlfriend, when I saw the most wonderfull sight ever, Amy Cahill. Seeing where I was looking and guessing,correctly, that I was thinking of Amy she kissed me right on the mouth. Which caused Amy to promptly run away crying, I ran after her shouting her name but it was obvious she couldn't hear me. I was walking home through the lucain high road when I saw Amy again but to my suprise coming from a shop where I had bought numerous poisons and I wandered what she was going to do with them. Later in the day, after talking to natalie, I decided to go and see Amy and ask her what she planned to do with the poisons. After getting to her room in the abigail adams hotel I slowly creeped in where I saw Amy at her computer with a picture of Megan on and Megans flight plan! Firstly I was shocked but after that I realised that this mean Amy was probably a Lucain so I decided to wait a couple of days and convince the lucian leadership a.k.a mom and dad to get Amy initiated as a lucain, which'd mean I could go out with her and maybe even marry her...

**please help, and tell me wether or not you think this is a good idea thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**feel free to take over the story if you want**


	2. bye bye Megan

**disclaimer I, still, do not own the39clues series**

**artfanaticrox thank you and you can start you if you want.**

**everyone else thank you for your reviews and i've tried to do this with as few grammar mistakes as possible.**

Amy's pov

After finding out that Megan was planning on going to Tokyo I booked a first class ticket there for the morning, then I unexpectedly fell asleep at the computer. Fortunatly for me my alarm went of at 05:30 a full hour before the plane's departure, which meant I had enough time to: have a shower; get dressed and have breakfast. Ariving at the airport just on time with only my passport purse and posions I got on the plane to Tokyo.

2 hours later...

I got of the plane and headed for the Emporor's Palace hotel, where I knew Megan would be staying, with my lipstick poison in my purse and my dart gun concealed at my waist. The taxi ride the was eneventful but when I got to the hotel I realised I would have some trouble getting in, as the place seemed to be only for multi-millionaires and billionaires, so me in my clothes from primark would have a bit of trouble getting in their. Lucky for me I saw one of the maids get out a secret lift whilst I was doing some survilence, after getting in the lift I quickly found my way upto the penthouse where I encoutered my second problem Sinead Starling, it turned out they were both good friends and Sinead was up the advising her on what to about Ian. After hearing Ian's name I decided to listen to what they were saying Megan said

"I saw him look at this poor, filthy, girl who's looks paled in comparison to mine, yet I could tell he was thinking about her "

"Amy Cahill, she's a very distant cousin of his and mine they met whilst on this fammily scavenger hunt, I was supposed to be on it but I along with my brothers got knocked out with a sonic bomb."

"Then why aren't they doing this 'scavenger hunt'?"

"Because Amy and her brother Dan are in the lead and nobody knows where to go next so everyone was following them, but as they decided to take a break everybody else has to aswell as nobody knows where to go."

"How can I make Ian like me?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know"

Then all of a sudden I heard a beeping sound and footsteps running to the door then, not unexpectedly, Sinead opened the door so I sprinted away as fast as I could but not before I heard Sinead tell Megan that it was me. I didn't know what to do so I took the service elevator and ran away, unfortunatly for me Megan knew about the lift and knew a faster way down so when I got to the grounds I found Megan waiting for me, I accidently ran into her which set of my dart gun killing her! Not knowing what to do and realising i'd just killed someone, even if by accident, I stumbled away right into the man in black...

Ian's pov

After leaving Amy's hotel room I ran straight home and my hair looked messd up! That however I didn't care about as I ran to find Vikram and Isabel, after finally finding them in the study I told them everything from seeing Amy arrive to finding out about her plan to murder/poison Megan and my suspicions that she was a Lucian, my parents were overjoyed as they thought it meant that Amy and Dan would give them their clues and help the Kabra's win. So they agreed with me to send a Lucian agent to trail Amy and find out wether she'd actually kill Megan. Later in the day I was called into my parent's office and they told me about Amy poisoning Megan, but not actually killing her although Amy didn't know that, and they told me about her being captured by a known Madrigal. As Amy and Dan were going to be ranked just below us they sent all current Lucian agents in Japan after her. So I settled back and played on my x-box killing all the dirty peasents.

**Hope you liked it really sorry about the speech i'm not to good with those.**

**p.s if you spot any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me thanks.**


End file.
